


For Our Future

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Gestures, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: Remember when Ukai decided to quit smoking for Takeda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Our Future

It wasn’t like Sensei had ever said that he _disliked_ the fact Keishin was a smoker. Really, he never expressed any real opinion about it. Hell, they’d even shared a cigarette once or twice in bed, but that was really rare and only under certain circumstances. Smoking just wasn’t something Ittetsu went about actively trying to change about him, but he never expressed any real attraction towards it.

Afterall, Keishin had started long before Ittetsu was even a factor in his life. He’d started in high school, which was actually a _really_ stupid thing to do, especially since he was involved in sports, because he thought it looked cool and just continued to do so throughout college and his adult life. Sure he didn’t suck a whole carton of them down, but a pack-and-a-half a day was still a lot of shit to be putting in his lungs.

He thought about all the years he was potentially erasing from his life (and he only said potentially because his great-grandmother lived to be 90-something and smoked a lot more than he did) and how that meant he’d have less time on this earth to be with Ittetsu. It was a really sappy thought, and he couldn’t believe how sappy he sounded when it crossed his mind the first time. It was the honest to god truth though, and for some reason it stuck with him.

So in their third year of dating, when they finally decided to take the next big step and move in together, Keishin decided that he was going to quit smoking.

Now, a smart person would have realized that the best way to do this was the wean himself off or at least use something to bridge the process, like nicotine gum or a patch. Keishin on the other hand was a fucking idiot and decided that he was going to go cold turkey.

The first week he tried, he broke and smoked an entire pack on the third day. The new first years on the team were stressing him out and he was still adjusting to not having any of the players from his original crop of kids around. It wasn’t the nicotine that calmed him down so much as having something to do with his hands and mouth (that wasn’t sex related).

So on the second week, he came up with a solution. It involved turning in his “cool adult” card, but he figured in the end it would be worth it. At least he hoped.

Ittetsu laughed quietly next to him. They were sitting on the floor in their living area, watching something dumb on TV while folding laundry.

“What’s so funny?” Keishin asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

“You just look adorable with that carrot in your mouth.” He smiled and placed his hand over Keishin’s, “I think I could get used to the sight of it. Although, it’s a pretty drastic change.”

“Well, you know...vegetables and gum are a lot cheaper than cigarettes. We’re not going to have anybody to take care of us when we’re old, so we need to save as much money as we can for then.”

“Mmhmm, and I’m sure that’s one hundred percent the reason why you’ve stopped smoking.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Alright, whatever you say…” with that, Ittetsu leaned over and placed a quick peck on his cheek, “thank you, by the way.”

Keishin’s face stayed bright red all night.


End file.
